Auction
by DreamWvr73
Summary: This story was inspired by another author's work and is another alternate first time scenario for Gillian and Jack O'Neill.


Colonel Jack O'Neill was grinning as he stood with his arms crossed, leaning against the wall. He was glad that he wasn't part of this terribly embarrassing scenario. It was all for a good cause but that didn't mean he himself was subject to it. The SGC had come up with the brilliant idea for all of the eligible bachelors and bachelorettes to be auctioned off for Valentine's Day. It was a slave auction, the victim having to be subservient to theirs masters for the entire four day weekend.  The money was going for the Children's Hospital but that didn't matter. 

Jack was not about to have any part of that, _no one ordered him around. He was the one that gave the orders. He watched with delight as the men and women were auctioned off. Daniel and Carter had already been sold. A nurse had bought Daniel and an airman had bought Sam; now it was Teal'c turn to go up for sale. _

The tall proud Jaffa stood on the top of the ramp, his head held high in the air. A group of women were huddled at the bottom of the ramp, lead by Dr. Fraiser. It looked as though she and some of her nurses were going to take the Jaffa home with them. 

It looked to be an interesting weekend for SG-1 and the colonel was absolutely delighted he was not going to be a part of it.

Lieutenant Gillian MacKenzie was in civilian clothes consisting of a maroon sleeveless shirt and black jeans. She had a pocket full of money; she was watching the auction anxiously, just waiting for someone's turn. 

General Hammond was the auctioneer, barking out the prices from the top of the gate ramp. He looked through a pile of cards. 

"Well that concludes all of the volunteers, unless anyone _else wants to step up and be auctioned." The general's eyes focused on the colonel. _

Jack scoffed, shaking his head, silently declining.

Gillian was disappointed; she pushed her way through the crowd gathered around the Stargate. "General Hammond sir?"

The balding man with the bullhorn looked down at her. "Yes what is it Lieutenant?" 

The young woman smiled widely as she turned around and looked at the colonel. "I bid a thousand dollars on Colonel Jack O'Neill."

Jack's dark eyes widened as the crowd of people yelled and cheered for the colonel to participate. "Me? No way! I'm not part of this auction!"

Carter and Daniel took Jack by the arms and led him to the ramp. They held him in place knowing their team leader would most likely try to escape. They each held him by an arm.

"That's very generous of you Lieutenant!" Hammond looked over the crowd. "Anyone else care to bid?"

No one lifted a hand or said a word.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, I declare you _sold to Lieutenant Gillian MacKenzie for one thousand dollars!"_

The colonel shook his head. "I protest General! I'm not part of this auction!"

"Too late Colonel, you belong to the young lady for the weekend."

General Hammond walked down the ramp taking the neat pile of one hundred dollar bills from the young woman.

The crowd began to clear, the winners taking their prizes away with them for the weekend. Finally it was just the two of them; the older man was scowling deeply. 

Gillian sighed, seeing the extremely unhappy expression of her newly acquired purchase. "It's not going to be nearly as bad as you're thinking Colonel."

Jack crossed his arms over his chest. "It's going to be _worse right?"_

The young woman shook her head, a sad expression crossing her face. She had been working at the Cheyenne Mountain for many months. During all that time she had her eye on Jack O'Neill.  The colonel was an endless subject of fascination for her and after enough time had passed she realized she had feelings for him even though they had never spent more than an hour or two together and that was strictly in a professional capacity. Gillian was going to use this weekend to get to know the man she had fallen head over heels in love with.

"You don't have to come home with me Colonel, I can't force you."

Jack stepped down from the ramp, sighing heavily as he stood close to the young woman. He touched her chin and lifted it, looking down into her face. She had two of the most beautiful dark eyes he had ever seen. They were haunting, piercing through his with an intensity that left him almost speechless. He swallowed hard. 

"You paid a thousand bucks for me Lieutenant, the _least I can do is go home with you and __try to be whatever you want me to be for the next four days." He was still looking at her face; he had noticed the young woman almost instantly her first day working at the mountain. She had a good heart and a sweet nature combined with a wicked sense of humor that almost matched his own._

Gillian grinned. "Really? You'll do it?"

The colonel sighed. "Yes Master."

She shook her head. "No, it's just Gillian." She turned and offered her arm to the colonel. "Shall we?"

Jack slipped his hand through her arm; maybe the weekend was going to be as bad as he thought.

The Lieutenant's house was a simple one story, three bedroom house about a half hour's drive from the base. It was a pale brick color with white wrought iron and a double car garage. Gillian pulled up to the driveway and shut the engine off to her red Jeep Wrangler. 

"Well, here we are." She unbuckled her seat belt and reached behind the passenger seat, picking up the small black gym bag that belonged to the colonel. They had stopped off at his house, picking up the four days weekend's worth of clothes and personal items for him.

"I can get that you know."

"No it's okay Colonel, you're a guest."

Jack followed her up the driveway. "A guest? I thought I was your slave?"

Gillian unlocked the front door and held it open for him. "Well that's what the SGC says but I'm not going to treat you like that, it's not right."

The colonel stepped into the house, the living room was on the left, and a doorway that led to the kitchen was on the right. The house was decorated in Southwest style. There were Navajo rugs, Indian pottery and some paintings of village life all over the place.

"Wow! Nice house Lieutenant."

"Thanks, my heritage is mostly Cherokee Indian." Gillian closed the doors and hung her keys up by the door.

Jack turned around and looked at her; he spotted some weapons hanging over the fireplace. There was a tomahawk, a war club, a large ceremonial knife and a bow with a quiver full of arrows. He raised an eyebrow. "You aren't gong to _scalp_ me are you?"

Gillian laughed. "That all depends on whether or not you behave White Man."

"Then I think I'm in trouble." Jack was still in his uniform, he took off his olive green jacket, leaving him in his black t-shirt. "Where am I going to be sleeping?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, follow me." She led him down the hall to the room on the second door on the left. "This is one of my spare rooms." The light switch was flipped on; this room was also done in Southwestern style. The comforter, the curtains and the rug hanging above the bed was a deep red color. 

"Red, the color of passion." Jack sat down on the bed and crossed his legs; he began to untie his boots. "So where's your room?"

"It's right next door, the room at the top of the hall."

Jack took off his boots and stood up; he walked into it and looked around. The room was done in a bright blue color. "I like blue, it's my favorite color."

Gillian swallowed hard as she stood behind him, she wanted so much to reach out and touch his shoulders. "Thanks, mine too."

Jack turned around, ending up face to face with her. He swallowed hard; he could smell her light perfume and the strawberry shampoo she used on her hair. She was so close he could almost taste her. He licked his lips and pressed them together. "Can I borrow your shower?"

"Sure." She managed to get out, her throat felt almost closed as she looked up into his handsome face. "I'll…I'll let you clean up, I'm going to start dinner."

"What's on the menu Doc?"

Gillian shrugged. "I'm feeling rather lazy Colonel, how about we order pizza?"

He nodded. "That'd be great and it's just Jack. We're pretty far from the base so let's drop the formality."

"Okay, Jack it is then." She backed away and turned towards the door, her knees feeling like water as she left the bedroom.

The pizza arrived within the hour; Jack came out of the master bedroom in a pair of black shorts and a grey muscle shirt. He seemed rather comfortable around the young woman, something even he was surprised at. They ate in the living room, the pizza box sitting between them on the couch as they watched a movie from Gillian's vast collection of video tapes. The movie Jack had chosen was _Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade_. Halfway through it the pizza box was moved to the coffee table, between their beer bottles. The couple moved closer to one another. Jack slung his arm around the back of the couch. 

Gillian leaned towards him, gently resting her head against his chest. She was hoping that he wouldn't mind. 

The colonel looked down at her, his first instinct was to move her or to slide over on the couch. But he found himself not wanting too, his arm moved from around the couch to lie across the young woman's shoulders.

By the time the movie ended, both Jack and Gillian had fallen asleep. The tape rewinding itself and the white noise of the snow covered screen did nothing to wake them. 

Gillian sighed, her arms wrapping around his waist as she snuggled against him. Jack leaned his head down, his chin resting on the top of her head. The young woman lifted her head; this caused the colonel to wake up. They looked at each other through dreamy eyes, before either one knew it, their lips were touching. 

A soft groan going through Jack as he kissed the young woman's mouth; her lips were warm and sweet reminding him of freshly baked sugar cookies. 

Gillian leaned back, her fingers sliding up his chest and into his hair. The kiss ended suddenly, both of them waking up a little more. They looked at each other, moving away from one another casually.

"Guess I fell asleep." Jack mumbled, rubbing his hand over his face.

"Yeah me too." Gillian yawned, stretching. "I think it's time to go to bed, I'm beat."

They both stood up heading down the hall. Jack went into his room turning around to look at his hostess. "See you in the morning Gill."

Gillian nodded. "Right, night Jack."

The two doors closed and the young woman leaned against hers. She touched her lips, she could taste his kiss still and she found herself wishing the colonel was staying with her instead of in his own room.

Over the course of the next couple of days, Gillian and Jack had gotten to know each other a little more. Gillian refused to treat Jack like a slave, but she did gently ask him for his skill as a member of the opposite sex to do a few minor repairs around her house. 

Jack ended up fixing a broken shelf, repairing a screen door and his next task was to put a ceiling fan up in the master bedroom. The colonel didn't mind a bit, it had been a long time since he had done such things; the feeling of being needed was a familiar one that Jack silently admitted to himself he enjoyed. 

Mealtime had now become a forum where things were discussed, past events recalled and opinions were exchanged. 

Gillian was making lunch when she heard a crash and a few unpleasant words coming from the master bedroom. She turned off the stove and walked down it.

"Jack?"

She entered the master bedroom only to find the ladder tipped over and the colonel sitting beside her dresser. He was on the floor holding his arm, a large amount of blood oozing out from between his fingers.

Gillian gasped as she crouched down beside him. "What happened?"

Jack's face turned a bright shade of red. "It's my own fault, lost my balance on the ladder and split my arm open on the corner of your dresser."

"Come on, let me see." Gillian stood up and helped the colonel get to his feet. She took him into the bathroom and sat him down on the toilet. She walked around him and sat down on the rim of the tub. She moved his right hand off of the wound and looked at his upper left arm. There was a large bloody gash going diagonally up his arm.

"It's not too bad, looks superficial."

"Doesn't feel superficial." 

Gillian got up from the rim and over to the vanity, she crouched down and pulled a medium size first aid kit out from underneath. She sat back down beside Jack and opened the kit. "It's nothing Jack; it's just bleeding a lot because it's long." The nurse practitioner got out a bottle of peroxide and a few thick gauze pads. She wet them down and began to clean it out.

"I'm sorry Jack it's all my fault this happened."

Jack turned to look at her, shaking his head. "What makes you say that? I'm the bonehead that fell off the ladder, it wasn't anything you did."

The young woman was frowning. "Yeah but you wouldn't have even been up on it if I hadn't asked you to put that fan up for me." Gillian finished cleaning up the cut and had covered it with a piece of gauze; she began securing it in place with strips of first aid tape.

Jack could see that she still felt bad for what had happened. He reached out and touched one of her hands. "I _liked putting up the fan Gill." He looked away from her briefly. "I haven't been needed for stuff like that for a really long time." His dark eyes were gazing into hers. "Made me feel useful again."_

Gillian smiled, the feel of his large hand enveloping hers made her heart race. "You _are_ useful Jack; you're needed more than you know."  The urge to lean forward and kiss him was strong, she wanted to so badly but at the same time she was afraid. 

Jack felt it too, but he was faced with the same dilemma….fear. He swallowed hard, moving his hand away from hers. "Are you done?"

"Yeah." She put on one last strip of tape and put it back in her kit. "So is lunch, if you're hungry."

Jack nodded as he stood up. "Okay."

They silently left the bathroom and headed for the kitchen.

The rest of the simple Saturday was uneventful, Gillian doing her usual cleaning routine while Jack did a few more household repairs; his wounded arm did little to stop him. By the time the evening came everything was done. 

Jack was outside; he had mowed and raked the backyard. The lawnmower, weed eater and rake were now tucked neatly back into the small tool shed. He came back into the house looking for his hostess.

"Gill? The backyard is done."

Gillian met him in the kitchen. "Is it?" Her eyes widening in surprised when she was the colonel. He was covered with little bits of grass. His muscle shirt and shorts were sweaty and he had grass stains on them. "Holy cow Jack, did you mow it or roll around in it?"

The colonel looked down at himself. "The weed eater did it. Its kind of hard to get out of the way of flying grass, one of the prices you pay for a nice yard."

"I can see that." Gillian smiled. "Why don't you go clean up? We still got a couple of hours before dinner."

Jack nodded. "Yeah I'll do that, thanks."

Gillian watched him walk down the hall, a small knowing smile on her face. 

Jack came out of the master bathroom, a blue towel around his waist. He was patting his face gently with another towel. He moved it aside and his dark eyes widened with surprise. The king size bed was right in front of him, Gillian was stretched out on it lying on her side propped up on one elbow. Her long red hair was loose hanging down her back. She had on a red satin nightgown with lacy cups on the chest. It was form fitting and split down the middle, the two ends were held together by three small ties that went down her chest and stomach. The rest of the nightgown was cut in a wide V shape at her hips, revealing a pair of matching red panties.

"Good Evening Colonel."

Jack swallowed hard as his eyes traced over her slowly. She looked absolutely stunning in that nightgown, showing off her well defined and shapely figure. "What's this all about Lieutenant?"

Gillian smiled, curling her finger at him. "Why don't you come over here and find out?"

The colonel took a few steps towards the bed and sat down on it. He licked his lips and pressed them together. Gillian immediately sat up, facing him. She moved closer to him, touching his face. She brushed her lips against his gently.

Jack returned it briefly before pulling back reluctantly. "Gill… we can't do this."

"Why can't we?"

The older man shook his head, he really had no reason. "I don't know, I guess because…"

"You're afraid?"

"Yeah, I am."

Gillian nodded, gliding her fingers down his face. "So am I, I'm scared to _death_."

"Then why do you want this?" Jack was looking at her, he knew the reason why he wanted it but he wasn't sure of hers.

The young woman smiled, kissing him gently again. "Because I'm in love with you Jack."

Jack heard what the red haired woman said and his heart began to race within his chest. He put his hand on the back of her neck and pressed her towards him. 

Their lips met again in a deeper kiss as Jack tried to lay the young woman down. 

Gillian pulled away from him, shaking her head slowly. "No…you first." She tugged at his wrist, making him lay down on the bed.

She climbed on top of the colonel; lying down so she was face to face with him. She started with his lips, kissing them.

Jack sighed, her lips were so warm, sweet and gentle as they brushed against his. He tilted his head back against the pillow as she kissed down to his neck. He groaned softly, his towel was beginning to feel rather snug not only from Gillian's gentle kisses but from the warmth of her body pressing against his.

Gillian kissed his neck; her lips were sucking lightly at his skin. They parted and the tip of her tongue passed over the warm flesh. A smile came to her face when she felt the older man quiver beneath her.

Jack's breathing was getting heavier; it had been at least two years since a woman had given him any kind of attention. 

Gillian was covering every tiny morsel of his chest with gentle kisses that were slowly driving him out of his mind; not even his ex wife Sara had ever been this attentive to him. 

The colonel's fingers found their way into the young woman's red hair. It was soft, the ends of it slightly curly. He closed his eyes briefly a soft groan escaping his lips.

Gillian smiled; her teeth were nibbling the strong muscles of the colonel's chest. She lifted her eyes, seeing a flushed face. "Are you okay?"

Jack opened his eyes, looking down at her. "Yeah…but I can't take much more of this Gill, I'm either going to _die or explode."_

The young woman smiled. "You're not going to die Jack, I promise." She leaned her head down, her tongue flicking down to cover his chest, sliding down the trail of dark hair to his belly button.

Jack's back lifted a little off of the bed as a warm tongue traced over his stomach. A pair of little hands gently opened the towel around his waist.  

The sudden rush of cool air on a heated part of his body, gave the colonel goose bumps. His heart was thudding hard, a twinge of anticipation of what was about to come settling into the depths of his stomach. 

They both raised their heads to look at each other briefly. Jack swallowed hard, his dark dreamy eyes silently giving her permission to proceed. 

Gillian slid a hand up his stomach and chest; she held it out for him.

Jack licked his lips and pressed them together as he took her hand in his, their fingers sliding along one another before interlocking. He squeezed her hand gently, a small smile coming to his lips.

It was returned before the young woman's head dropped down. She opened her mouth, her tongue gently coming in contact with the colonel's shaft. It traced over the silky flesh slowly.

Jack gasped, a shock wave of pleasure rolling down his spine, going directly to his groin. He flexed his back, his hips rising slowly off the mattress briefly.  He tightened his grip on her hand feeling the sweat already starting to pop out all over his body. The caress of the warm tongue going over every inch of his manhood was torturous. He wasn't sure how much more of the sweet torment he could take. 

Gillian was enjoying herself; the colonel's heavy breathing and whispering sighs were only inspiring her to do more. She lifted her eyes, seeing the sweat beginning to form on his chest and stomach. It was time to end the teasing; she covered the hardening heat of him with her mouth.

"Oh God…" The soft whimper reaching Gillian's ears, she felt his hand once more touch her hair, pressing lightly on the back of her head. She sunk lower, her mouth slipping down over the length of him.

Jack was breathing hard; he was staring up at the ceiling trying to ignore the twinge that was building in his stomach. He felt like dormant volcano about to erupt. 

"Gill…stop…wait a second."

She stopped what she was doing and lifted her head, seeing a pair of passionate eyes looking down at her. "What? What's wrong?"

Jack swallowed hard, licking his lips. "I don't want it like that; I want to be inside of you when I do."

The young woman grinned. "Oh believe me Jack; we have the rest of the day and _night_ for that."

Before he could say another word, her head dropped down once more to envelope his flesh. She was going at it harder this time, her warm mouth making his head start to spin. Her free hand slid under his lower back, she pressed on it, causing his hips to undulate into her mouth.

"Oh God Gillian, that feels so good…please don't stop…." Jack was squeezing her hand, his fingernails digging into the top of it. He was groaning loudly, his head whipping from side to side. His eyes were squeezed shut; he felt his orgasm began to invade his senses.

Gillian kept her hand on his lower back, holding in him place as she felt him start to tremble. She braced herself for the warm flood that suddenly came out of him.

Jack titled his head back, he gripped Gillian's hair hard as the tingling in his belly grew, spreading through his body like wildfire. The burning seemed endless as it consumed him. He gritted his teeth, his head slamming back against the pillow as a roar from the deep recesses of his chest came out of his mouth.  Then it was gone, the fire was put out, leaving nothing behind but ashes. 

Jack slowly opened his eyes, seeing nothing but tiny white specks that quickly disappeared. He was breathing hard, his whole body feeling as though it had the consistency of Jell-O. 

Gillian was resting her head on his stomach, delighted as she felt the tiny aftershocks of his orgasm rippling through the muscles of his belly. She sighed dreamily, closing her eyes.

Jack sighed, his grip on her hair once again becoming gentle as he stroked it. "Gillian?"

"Yes?"

"Come here."

Gillian moved off of him and crawled up the bed, stretching out lazily beside him. "How ya doing Colonel?"

Jack turned to face her, burying his head in her neck. "I think I'll recover but my dick might not _ever_ be the same."

Gillian laughed as she kissed his head. "And what makes you say that?"

"I think you broke it."

"Really? Let me see." She stuck her hand between them, gripping his shaft with her hand.

Jack's whole body jerked, hissing through his teeth. "Whoa easy there Girl, he's still _recovering,_" He sighed heavily, kissing the warm skin of her neck. 

"Did you enjoy yourself Jack?"

The older man lifted his head. "Let me put it to you like this…I've been going through that gate for _years_ and the rush I get from that can't hold a candle to what you just did for me." He shook his head. "I've never come that _hard_ in my entire life."

Gillian laughed as she hugged him around his neck, feeling mighty proud of herself. "I'm glad, I wanted to please you."

"_Please me? _Woman you nearly killed me! Where did you learn how to do that?"

"I'm a nurse practitioner Jack, the human body is my business."

Jack shifted to stretch out over her. He pressed his mouth to hers, gently kissing her sweet lips. "I'd love to return the favor." He kissed her mouth a little firmer this time, his kisses lingering.

Gillian wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're good at that." She whispered as she smiled at him.

"Am I?" Jack kissed her again, his tongue gently slipping between his lips to touch hers. 

The young woman groaned her fingers moving into his hair. She pulled away breathing hard. "God yes!"

Jack grinned as he dragged his tongue down her chin and across her jaw. Her skin was delicious with the sweet juicy texture of a peach. "You taste great Gill; I can sink my teeth into you."

"So what's stopping you?"

A pair of fingers touched her chin, lifting it high. "You're right." He leaned down and opened his mouth wide and bit down into the left side of her neck.

Gillian gasped, her whole body flinching as his lips sealed themselves to her skin. He was sucking on her flesh, her teeth sinking deeply into it. His hand traveled down every rise and valley of her body, stopping at the open V in her nightgown. The panties she wore matched the nightgown; he stuck in fingers in the waistband of them and pulled them off her.

The young woman felt what he was doing. "So soon Jack? I thought we'd have time to play first."

Jack stretched out over her, his full weight pressing against her. "We have two more days to play. I want to do something I've been wanting to do since the first time I ever saw you."

She reached down between their bodies and her eyes widened with surprised. "Oh my goodness, it _has_ been a long time since you used it hasn't it? You're ready for action and it hasn't even been that long!" 

O'Neill sighed, a serious look coming to his face. "It's been at least two years since I've been with anybody."

Gillian smiled. "All right, as you said, we have all the time in the world to explore one another." 

Jack kissed her again as he leaned forward, beginning his entrance.

The lieutenant closed her eyes, a soft moan escaping her lips. "It's been a long time for me too Jack; it's not going to take much to make me scream."

The older man grinned. "Oh good, let's see how many times I can make you beg for mercy." He was going to be slow and gentle but her statement only inspired him not to be. He drove himself into her much harder than he had started out.

Gillian gasped, the force of his entrance nearly making her come right then. She opened her eyes and saw the gleam of mischief sparkling in his. "Is this a challenge now Jack? You want to see how many times you can make me come?"

"Of course, I'm betting on at _least twice." He didn't give her time to answer, his hips began their persistent bumping and grinding and in a matter of minutes the flushed face lieutenant was doing her imitation of an opera tenor. She dug her nails into his back, arching her own as her orgasm exploded through her._

Jack only grinned in satisfaction and a hint of pride as he leaned down and kissed her. "That's one…"

Gillian was breathing hard as she opened her eyes and looked at him. "You're enjoying this aren't you? The whole power thing?"

"What can I say? I'm a colonel." He slowed down his movements considerably wanting to take his time now. It had taken a lot of distraction to keep himself from popping right along with the lieutenant. But now he didn't have to hold back or distract himself with Daniel's latest talk about the Goa'uld. He could take his time and enjoy the woman he was making love to.

Gillian wasn't interested in her own pleasure any more, she had gotten hers. Jack had left her trembling and breathless, now she wanted him to see stars the way that she had. She opened her legs wider to make his contact with her even deeper. Her legs tightened around his back as she moved with him.

Jack's breathing had become ragged; he lifted himself up on his arms, seeing the three bows that kept the two halves of Gillian's silk nightgown together. He reached down and pulled them open, one at a time. The sheer material was parted and a small crossed his lips as he looked down at the uncovered flesh of the young woman's chest. The slow movements of his hips stopped as he leaned over her and dragged his tongue from her belly button up to her chest.

Gillian whimpered, arching her back. The wet trail left by the colonel's tongue had changed her mind about not being interested in her second dose of pleasure.  "Jack…why did you stop?"

"Oh no reason, just taking a small break." Jack stretched back out and buried his head in her chest, his tongue gently exploring her breasts. 

"No, keep going…please." Gillian had her hands in Jack's hair, her fingers were gripping it.

Jack lifted his head, looking into the face of his lover. "I said I wanted to hear you beg, you can do better than that."

Gillian bit her lip, shaking her head. "No. I won't give you the satisfaction."

The colonel raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Well let's see."

A wicked smile came to his lips as he began pounding hard into the young woman. He was watching her face very carefully, the moment he saw the pink hue start in her cheeks he stopped.

Gillian opened her eyes, she was breathing hard as she stared into his face. "Damn it Jack! This isn't fair! You can't do this."

"Oh but I can." He leaned down and kissed her gently. "Come on, let me hear you beg."

Again she shook her head. "No! You can't make me!" A flash of defiance crossed her face.

Jack raised both of his eyebrows, secretly delighted in her stubbornness and her fire. "All right we'll keep going then." 

Gillian groaned as the colonel began to move within her again. He was being agonizingly slow this time and the tingling that had died down the minute he had stopped was beginning to build again. She moved with him, closing her eyes, hoping and praying he wasn't going to stop this time. It would only take a few more thrusts for her to feel ecstasy. She opened her eyes, seeing the look of passion on Jack's face as well. His mouth was opened slightly and his eyes were closed. His cheeks were red. It touched her heart to see him like that and to know she was the cause of it.

Gillian swallowed hard as she put both hands on his face. "Jack?"

The colonel opened his eyes. "Yeah?"

She smiled at him, hugging him around the neck and pulling his head down towards her. "Don't stop, please don't stop this time. I want to come, please let me."

The soft pleading whisper in his ear sent Jack over the edge. He picked up the pace on his thrusts, his control over the situation slipping through his fingers. 

Gillian started moaning in his ear, hugging him tightly around the neck. "Oh God…oh Jack…"

She whispered as her second orgasm hit her.

Jack gasped deeply feeling the young woman's climax. Her body gripped around him like a velvet glove and he couldn't help but groan loudly at the feel of it. He leaned back his body surrendering completely to the pleasure coursing through him. He moved forward again, looking down at Gillian, his breath coming out in pants. He flopped down on top of her, his face pressing against the side of her neck.

"I love you too Gill." Jack whispered as he nuzzled her neck.

Gillian closed her eyes as she stroked Jack's slightly damp hair and back. His words brought a small smile on her face as she held him. "Do you mean it Jack or is it just the orgasm talking?"

The colonel lifted his head and met her eyes. "No, I mean it." His expression was serious as he bent down and kissed her. His mouth was gently moving against hers with a sweet tenderness that left Gillian breathless and stunned when their lips parted. She swallowed hard. 

"I think we should get some sleep."

Jack nodded. "Yeah between this and the yard, I'm beat." He kissed her again and slid off of her body to lay down beside him. He put his arm around the back of her neck and shoulders. He turned the young woman towards him, leaning her against his chest.

"We'll sleep for a while and then maybe get something to eat." Jack kissed the top of her head and stroked her long hair.

"All right."

Gillian closed her eyes, listening to the steady booming of Jack's heart. The deep thudding relaxed the young woman and put her to sleep.

Jack opened his eyes, the room was dark. The sun having set a while ago, the time on the nightstand clock read that it was a little after eight. He sighed, his hand coming up to touch the hair of the young woman that was lying partially on top of him. 

Gillian was warm, her gentle breathing hitting his chest and neck. Jack smiled, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. She was so light that he could hardly feel her weight pressing against him. He hated to admit it but he liked that feeling. One of Gillian's hands was just under his collarbone and he picked it up and kissed it.

"Jack?" 

"Yeah?" He looked down into her upturned face. 

The young woman smiled. "How are you feeling?" 

It was a question that asked more about his emotional well being than his physical one and Jack knew it. He moved Gillian off of him and slid down a little so he could be face to face with her.

"I feel good…great in fact." Jack licked his lips and pressed them together. "Now that we've both finally come clean about how we feel…" He sighed and lowered her head. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

His voice was tiny, barely audible but it came in loud and clear. 

Gillian smiled as she touched her fingers to his chin and lifted it so she could see into his dark eyes.

"You're not alone anymore Jack. We've found each other and we're going to stay together."

"But what about Cheyenne Mountain?"

Gillian shook her head. "I don't give a damn what anyone thinks. If they know or if they don't know, it doesn't matter to me." She stroked his cheek gently.

Jack smiled, nodding his head. She was right; no one else's opinion mattered. "What do you say I treat you to dinner?"

The young woman smiled. "Okay, where should we go?"

"Where ever you want."

"Oh good."

Gillian rolled them over once and gave Jack a kiss. "Great! I'm starving." She parted the two ends of her nightgown and slid it off her shoulders as she moved to the edge of the bed. "I know you've already had a shower but maybe…" She looked over her shoulder at the older man. "Maybe you'd help me wash my back?"

Jack didn't need any further invitation; he climbed out of the bed, grabbed Gillian by the hand and pulled her into the bathroom.

It was almost 11 when the door unlocked and Gillian stepped through it. The young woman had a dress on; it was a dark navy blue, blended with a gold paisley pattern. It had short sleeves, the material fluttering lightly with every swing of her hips. Jack stepped in behind her, watching her walk away from him. He sighed, shaking his head as he closed the door and locked it. 

Gillian stopped walking, turning and curling her finger at him. A wicked gleam was dancing on her face. "Come on, it's bed time." 

Jack followed her into the bedroom, taking off his black leather jacket and draping it over the dresser. "Are we going to go to _bed or __sleep?"_

Gillian reached her hand around her neck and unbuttoned her dress, pulling it down her arms and letting the material slide down her body. "Whatever you want."

The colonel had on a blue polo shirt; he pulled it over his head and dropped it on the floor. "Well considering all the fun we've had today, maybe we should sleep for a while."

Gillian removed her bra and panties, stepped out of them and pulling on an oversized t-shirt from her top dresser drawer. She yawned widely, covering her mouth. "Okay, I know I'm beat." She yawned again as she pulled back the blue comforter and climbed into the bed.  She moved over to the other side and patted the bed. She watched Jack take off his jeans off, leaving him in a pair of white boxers. 

The young woman couldn't help but grin at the sight of him; his bare skin shining in the overhead light. She sighed, shaking her head slowly as she watched him. "Oh Baby…_God_ you're gorgeous! Hurry up and get in this bed."

Jack grinned as he climbed into the big bed, sliding close to her. "You rang?"

Gillian turned and faced him, pressing her mouth against his. "There are about a million things I'd _love_ to do to you about now but they can wait. We still have a couple more days." 

The colonel nodded, giving her another kiss and putting his arm around her shoulders as they both settled down. "We have plenty of time, and not just this weekend either."

General Hammond was doing paperwork at his desk when there was a knock at his door.

 "Come."

The grey door opened and Jack poked his head. "Good Morning General."

Hammond stopped his writing, looking up to see the smiling face of his subordinate. He raised an eyebrow leaning back in his chair. "Good Morning Colonel, you look surprisingly happy this morning for a man that just spent four days being someone's slave. As I recall you didn't even want to be part of the auction and got upset when Lieutenant MacKenzie won you." 

Jack walked into the office, putting his hand in his pockets. "Well yes sir that's true I didn't." A small grin broke out on his face. "But it wasn't that bad at all, spent more of the time doing stuff that Gill- I mean Lieutenant MacKenzie needed fixing around her house."

The general nodded. "I see, well it was for a good cause Colonel. The money we raised helped out the Children's Hospital. We donated a little over 5 thousand dollars."

Another knock rang out and the door opened, Gillian poked her head in. "General Hammond sir? I need…" She spotted Jack and the young woman straightened up. "Oh! I'm sorry sir, I had no idea you were busy."

Hammond shook his head at her. "We're not busy Lieutenant, what do you need?"

"Your signature sir, on some order forms for supplies."

"All right, come in."

Gillian came into the room, because the medical staff was reorganizing the infirmary, she was in an olive drab t-shirt, pants and black boots. She went over to stand in front of his desk and handed the clipboard to the general. She turned and looked at the colonel, their eyes met and she gave him the tiniest smile she could.

Hammond signed the papers, flipping them up as he did so. "Here you go Lieutenant." He handed her the clipboard and the young woman nodded.

"Thank you sir." She turned and looked at Jack. "Colonel."

Jack smiled and gave her a nod of his head. "Lieutenant."

The young woman smiled as she excused herself and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Hammond had caught part of the look that passed between the colonel and the lieutenant. He decided not to embarrass his subordinate. "I say that whatever happened over the weekend was worth it, wouldn't you?"

Jack couldn't help but grin widely this time. "Yes sir, it was definitely worth it." 


End file.
